Dessert Flower
by NevaLa'shay
Summary: ok SO this is about a new person! she was rasied by itachi and the Aakatsuki and this is her story she meets naruto and even falls in love with dun dun dun garra! find out what happens to Kreesha Hyuuga! in dessert flower!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **_hey everyone i am still getting the hang of this one so PLEASE bare with me! and this new site is well pretty new to me! like i said bare with me on this cuz i am still figgureing things out so here gose nothing hope you like it1 and trust me it gets better_

'**A sad day' I think to myself as I pace back and froth at the training grounds of the leaf village. I really hate training by myself. Who am I even talking to! Well who ever you are I am going to tell you some stories that you don't know. There are thing the producers of Naruto they don't tell you about me for a reason. I am the shame of the so called story you know the one that really happened and they made our world into a TV series? Ya that's the one. 'haha' anyway I figure you would want to know my name? well here it is… Kreesha Hyuuga and I am hopelessly in love with Garra of the sand. But I am getting ahead of myself here. I need to start at the beginning. **

* * *

I am 10 years old running and running where am I? trees I see many, many trees there.

I am being chased but by who? I am scared my brother! Where is Neji-nii-san?

Even though young my little brain was smart I jumped high into a tree just as Iruka-sensie had taught me. " I must be in the forest outside the village " my small voice not making much sound I closed my eyes and listened I silently put to fingers to my mouth.

"byakugan!" I muttered that clod dark night when my life truly began

"I see them!" yes there they where 30 degrees west 20 degrees south.

"got ya!" laughed a male I did not know as we tumbled to the ground he had blond hair I would later know him as deidara.

Yes that's right the Akatsuki kidnapped me from the Leaf Village when I was ten I learn later why….

* * *

Its three years later I am sitting at Itachi-sensie's feet I am thirteen my hair is long black waves down to the middle of my back Sasori never wanted me to cut it. It is twisted up in a kunai knife. I am dressed in black Kisame's cloak around my shoulders in the chill living room I had grown to call this house…home.

Itachi-sensie was explaining to me why they had taken me that night you since then I had been trained harshly and hard I was strong stronger then most ninjas my age

"you see" he said quietly looking me in the eye I could see my pale lavender/white eyes reflected in his crimson ones. "you know how you fight my dear girl. You fight purely with shadows. No one in that village could possibly powerful enough to train you" his kind wise eyes looked at me as if I where his own daughter.

"humph" said Zetsu from the corner he was leaning in. Itachi sent him a look that told him to keep quiet.

You see these people are family. At least. It feels this way.

" yes sensei I already know this. What are you getting at?" I asked the smile melting off my face.

"Kreesha…" Itachi seemed to hesitate "you _are_a Hyugga…however. It is your mother that is the Hyuuga"

"w…w..what'd you mean Sensei?"

"your father is no other then Hatake Kakashi " Itachi then fell silent as to let young Kreesha process this information

I sat up straight at the mention of the silver haired man I could barley remember.

"Now! Where is Sasori with your cake! It shall be your birthday in mere minutes!" called Kisame trying to lighten the mood for his favorite student.

My life with the Akatsuki ended the next night.

I was running again and they.. My Akatsuki family minus Pain, Konan and my father figure Itachi-sensei where chasing me through a dark forest like before but this time I was stronger faster and more in charge of the situation. I leaped up high into the trees leaping from tree to tree. " they are bound to catch up soon" I groaned I had been running most of the night and I was starting to get rather tired. They would catch me and this would be a waste of time I was only a weapon to them. This is why I am runny.

My head snaps up as I 'feel' them start to catch up. I stopped for only a moment and whispered " Byakugon" and they veins in my head around my eyes bulged. And I could see. They weren't too far behind but the village I was seeking wasn't too far ahead I could still make it! The sun was raising. I increased my speed I had always been very fast. They may be grown men but I was still at fourteen faster then they!.

I just managed to get through the gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was home

"Oi! Little girl! You ok!" a male voice asked concerned I opened my eyes not realizing I had passed out once I was through the Village gates. I was greeted be the sight of a teen who looked to be sixteen at the least he had orange/yellow hair and what looked like strange whisker markings on his cheek.

"hey! Naruto! She inset much younger then us!" came a female voice she knelt next to me I noticed she had… Pink hair? She brought my head into her lap but I was to tired to move

"can you tell me your name?"

"m…m.. my name?" I asked my mouth not wanting to work

"yes dear your name" the pick haired teen asked me she really was pretty.

"k…k… Kreesha Hyuuga" I said quietly I tried to move then sit up or something and then I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. I looked down to see one of Sasori's poisoned kunai's sticking out my left shoulder I looked up at the pick haired girl and whimpered a little the blond kid Naruto? Was picking me up.

"we need to get to the hospital now!" the pink haired one said forcefully as they then begin to run I lapsed into conciseness once more.

* * *

**A/N hey i am sorry its so short! really! i am! i will try to figgure out how to put more chappys up as soon as i can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had always known in my heart that the leaf village was my home. Always. Even when living with the akatsuki I knew in my heart I was a leaf Shenobi and that I was born to protect this beautiful place. A place where the flowers greeted you and trees seemed to love you. Where the mountain side images seemed to smile at you every time you looked up.**

I woke up to an unfamiliar place a bland place. Everything was white and gray. Except for a red flower, in a small vase on a table beside the bed I was laying in**. **white crisp sheets and lumpy pillows.

'arrruggg" I murmured trying to sit up. It was drilled into me to be very aware of very thing. (hence the insane detail) there was a bandage around my upper left arm and shoulder. "ow…" I said as I settled back in the pillows I closed my eyes and tried to think back on what had happened and how long I could have been out. But when I closed my eyes I just saw Itachi's disappointed face I shuddered inwardly I was very glad they didn't catch me. There was also an IV in my arm, and the kunai that was usually in my long hair was sitting next to the flower. This kunai is very special, on my 12'th birthday Sasori and Deidara had given it to me. It has my initials on it. K.H in elegant writing.

"oh! Your awake! Thank the havens above child! You gave us quite a scare!" it was a blond woman with a kind yet fierce face she had in the middle of her forehead a purple diamond?

"how?.. How long was I out?" I asked not afraid of her somehow, comforted by her being there.

"oh you where out for quiet awhile my dear! Almost 4 days now! Now I am Tsunade the 5th Hokage of this village now my dear how old are you?" she asked in a rather gentle tone

I remembered my birthday a little below a week ago and answered "14, Tsunade-sama"

She looked up at me from the papers on her clip bored "hmm" she said thoughtfully

"and your name? is Kreesha Hyuuga?"

"hai ma'am it is." I said sadly knowing that I gad nowhere to go but here.

"do you have family young one?" Tsunade asked

"I do not know, I have a brother however if he is alive or not I do not know." I said remembering Neji-nii-san's face

"his name?" she said gently " Neji Hyuuga ma'am" I replied she smiled at me as she turned away "thank you for the information" she said kindly as she walked out the door.

I sighed and leaned back in my pillows 'what is to become of me?' I wonder 'is there anywhere I belong? Do I deserve to live and serve in this wonderful home? Or should I leave now and find some place else?' I sat up I wasn't going to be weak Itachi-sensie had taught me never to be weak. Yet I would have to wait till I could get these needles out of me. I thought back on the pink haired girl who had helped me. I wonder why she had helped me. Was everyone in the village like that? Could I be like that? I wonder if I shall ever see that girl again. She was so pretty and nice. I sigh 'where will I go? I cant go back to them, the Akatsuki never will go back to them.' The things they did. Just last week they attacked the kazekage of the sand. Nearly killed him is wheat they said but somehow some old lady saved him thank goodness. I liked him liked what he stood for. Garra. Is his name. I smiled as I remembered his face red hair green eyes. Those eyes…. So much pain on a sixteen year olds face. I wish there had been some thing I could have done I tried to stop Deidara and Sasori but they wouldn't listen to me. I sigh I wish I could not remember the sight of the Kazekage falling from the sky. I wish my mind would it go but it wont I don't know why I often think of the boy named Garra but I do. I have only seen him once and never meet him I hope someday I can meet him. That boy with the powerful sand and troubled eyes.

A knock a the door.

I sat up coming out of my thoughts of the sand. A boy of 16 years old walks in my hospital room. He has long brown hair. He wears a white robe and….has Hyuuga eyes.

"Neji!" I cried tears forming in my eyes "Kreesha…." he whispered walking slowly towered me like he couldn't believe I was there. And then he was at me side hugging me tightly to him "we thought we lost you!" he said I clung to my brother my only safety.

"you did" I said my voice muffled by his hair "but I came back" Neji pulled away and stroked my black hair gently "no you came home" he said it was so wonderful to look into Hyuuga eyes again. I knew where I belonged now I was home as long as Neji and Hinata where with me.

I soon left the leaf hospital and lived with Neji and our cousin Hinata I love Hinata to death! They gave me my own room and I could do what I want with it. I never saw uncle much but that was ok. Soon after that I starting training with Anko-sensie she was awesome! Spiky purple hair and attitude. I had two team mates Koname and Shike both my age 14 we did missions and trained and became close. My life continued like this for two years unbothered by the Akatsuki my life was rather peaceful and had meaning. I soon had myself a Leaf Village forehead protector with I wore proudly.

**a/n Hey guys i am sorry it took so long as i said i am still trying to figgure this all out well i hope you like it! i think in the next lil chappy she will meet garra! haha yep! **


End file.
